


Bumper Cars

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-15
Updated: 2010-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Downtime with the Winchesters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bumper Cars

Dean was grinning like a fiend, hunched behind the steering wheel as he came at Sam. Sam yanked his own steering wheel hard to the right, just missing being hit by Dean by an inch. Before Dean could get out of the way, Sam had turned around and slammed into him. Dean flipped him off before shifting into reverse, trying to get out of Sam's way. Sam laughed, baring his teeth at Dean as he chased after his brother, banging into him hard again.

Sam was having a blast despite being squished into the car with his knees practically up around his ears. He didn't know how Dean did it, but his brother always knew when they needed a break from hunting to do nothing more than play.

When they'd come across the rundown bumper car park, Dean had taken one look at it and grinned. Sam looked at it, looked at his brother and said no, very firmly. Dean's grin only got wider as he boasted he could whip Sam's ass in three minutes flat, five at the most. Sam had narrowed his eyes at Dean, letting his brother know he wasn't going to be manipulated like this.

Ten minutes later he was in the bumper car and having the time of his life.

Sometimes his brother wasn't always an idiot with the maturity of a ten year old.


End file.
